The Jedi Revolution 2 - Anger of the Innocent
by Super Saiyan Ax
Summary: Two young warriors embark upon their first quests as Jedi Knights.


  
The Jedi Revolution  
  
Part II  
  
Alternate Universes do exist...  
Each much like all the others...  
But each unique in its own way...  
And Now...   
A tale from an Alternate Universe...  
From a long time ago...  
From a Galaxy far, far away...  
  
  
Dramatis Personae:  
  
Matthew Yomin, aka Matt  
age: 17  
lightsaber color green  
eye color brown  
status: Jedi Knight  
species: Human  
sex: Male  
  
Kristina Julevian, aka Kris  
age: 17  
lightsaber color blue  
eye color blue  
status: Jedi Knight  
species: Human  
sex: Female  
  
Note: Military Time is used, not normal time.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Matt sleepily sat down in the pilot's chair. The computer had told him of an incoming transmission  
and a request for a direct linkup. He read the transmission, from was from his Master Luke, and patched  
into the frequency.  
  
"Kris, check it out, something from Master Luke." Matt called back to her. Kris stepped up behind him   
just as Luke Skywalker's face filled one of the smaller monitors.  
  
"Matthew. Kristina," Luke said, showing recognition. "There's been a little emergency here on Yavin 4, but  
everything is fine."  
  
"We sensed a disturbance.. although, it wasn't that strong." Kris replied.  
  
"It's a long story," Luke said, "I sent a group of students - a year or two younger than you two - on a   
survival mission. They had to trek across the planet, getting to know it better. I sensed a danger and  
thought the children should get to know the jungle, if things started to heat up. But, things solved  
themselves, I guess. Ax, Toby, Jacen, and Jaina kind of saved the day."  
  
"You can fill us in on the details later," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, right now we're coming up on a planet that shows many signs of Jedi life." Kris said.  
  
"Which planet are you heading to?" Luke asked.  
  
"Uh... Zhar. It's a little place in the Outer Rim, between Dagobah and Tatooine. Northeast of Alzoc III.  
Southwest of Naboo." Kris said, studying the grid-map.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of it... good luck on your mission," Luke said, as his face blurred and vanished. Their  
'mission' was to fly to specific planets, searching for small children with Jedi abilities. They were   
approaching their final destination before returning to Yavin.  
  
"Man, we finally become Jedi Knights and we get stuck with this boring mission," Matt complained.  
  
"Yeah, well," Kris comforted, "It's almost over, maybe we'll get a better mission next time."  
  
Several red lights lit up on the display as they left hyperspace. A huge ship loomed over the planet Zhar.  
  
"We're being hailed," Kris said.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Send a transmission, telling them who we are and what we're doing here." Matt instructed, as he  
prepared to enter Zhar space.   
  
"Umm... Matt?" Kris asked, "They've identified us as 'Hostile Jedi Scum'."  
  
Matt groaned, canceled landing requests, and hailed them. They waited and waited and waited. After what  
seemed like an eternity, they got their answer: Dark Jedi, also known as the Sith.  
  
"Sithspawn!" Matt growled, a term he had picked up from one of the Solo kids.  
  
"Too late to fire," Kris warned, "We're in their tractor beam."  
  
Matt sighed, fired the afterburners, the sublight engine of the Intrepid and they began to pull away.  
  
"Cut the engines," Kris said, "I have a plan. Look, we hide in the ship, and when they come on board, they   
won't find anything. We can set out a droid to make it look like it was him."  
  
"And why?" Matt asked, skeptical.  
  
"If we pull away, we'll have a nanosecond to make the jump to hyperspace before they take down our   
shields and cripple our hyperdrive." Kris pointed out.  
  
The ship slowly stopped pulling away and began floating toward the huge, Dark ship.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"No one here," came the voice of an out of date droid. They could hear the droid holstering his blaster on   
his shoulder and begin raiding the ship of anyhing that wasn't screwed down.  
  
"The Dark Jedi on this ship will sense us, though," Kris whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we gotta make this quick," answered Matt.  
  
They lifted coverplate of the hidden compartment in the floor, and leaped out. Their lightsabers hissed as   
they lit up the semi-dark hall. Kris dodged slightly to the left, and connected her lightsaber with two of the   
droids. They fell in a heap. Matt took care of the other one.  
  
"Strange...," Kris said, "These droids..."  
  
"That new, huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, that old..." she whispered, "This model hasn't been used in about 80 years. Remember reading about   
the battle between Naboo and the Trade Federation? These droids were used by the Federaion, as well as   
Destroyer Droids."  
  
"Thanks for the input, Professor," Matt said. "So, now what?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess we should create some kind of diversion, so we can bail," Kris responded.  
  
Matt walked over to a strange looking ship, which was shaped like a U, the two wings sweeping back,   
connecting to what appeared to be the centra pod of a TIE Figther. He popped the hatch on it, slid in, and   
began the ignition sequence. Presetting the controls, he coordinated it to circle the huge Sith Ship, and hopped out.  
  
"Stand back," Matt warned, walking to the other side of the launch bay. "Ignition in 3.. 2.. 1.."  
  
Suddenly, the small ship lifted off the deck and, with the familiar howl of the Twin Ion Engines, blasted   
from the small hangar.  
  
"I get it..." Kris realized, "While they're checking out the unauthorized launch, we escape out the back door."  
  
"Yup," responded Matt, "But, first..."   
  
He trotted back into the Intrepid, and brought out a long-range tracking device. Grinning, Matt searched   
the hangar bay. His eyes resting on a small repair hatch. Matt walked over, opened it, pushed the wires   
away, and hid the tracker.  
  
"Good thinking," Kris congratulated, "Master Luke will want to check this ship out himself."  
  
And, realizing they had better leave before their diversion was destroyed, they climbed aboard the Intrepid   
and minutes later, made the jump to hyperspace.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The usually peaceful night air of Yavin 4 was lit up like the largest cantina on Coruscant. A monumentous   
gala was being held, celebrating the return of the Jedi Students, Toby, Ax, Jacen, and Jaina. They, and a   
friend named Zak, had taken on a quest to trek across the small moon of Yavin. Zak had betrayed them,   
and they had to battle the Sith Warriors. [Occurred in The Jedi Revolution part 1.]  
  
Kris and Matt had arrived just in time to join in the celebration.  
  
Matt stood on a stage, set four feet high. He controlled the music, as a sort of DJ. Luke Skywalker stood   
beside him, listening to details of their mission. Kris had taken advantage of the party and was dancing   
with some of the 16 year old Jedi Students.   
  
"So, we pop out of hyperspace, and there's this huge ship. It hails us, we tell them who we are, and they   
tell us that they are a group of Dark Jedi. We allow them to take us into their ship via Tractor Beam, and   
hide as these weird droids search the ship," yelled Matt, over the music.  
  
"Weird droids?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah, I thought they were a new model," replies Matt, "But Kris said it was a model that hasn't been   
used in about 100 years. They were skinny and tan colored. She told me who used them but I forgot...   
something about the Naboo."  
  
"Trade Federation Droids?" asks Luke, his brow squirming.  
  
"Yeah, thats it," said Matt.  
  
"I wonder where they could have dug those up from..." Luke pondered aloud.  
  
Matt's glaze drifted to Kris. She was dancing with two of the so-called Heroes, Ax and Jacen Solo, whom   
was Luke's nephew. He admitted to himself, he was a little jealous. As kids, Kris and he had grown   
together. They were best friends. But, in the last year, he felt that their relationship change... they were   
closer, somehow.  
  
  
Matt stood on the stage, staring like an idiot, when the song stopped. Some kids started yelling, and he   
shook his head, clearing it of previous thoughts. He walked over to the mini-disc tapedeck and hit another   
button. A slow song came on. As he was about to hop off the stage and ask Kris to dance, Luke walked   
back over to him.  
  
"So, how does this thing work, exactly?" the Jedi Master asked, nodding toward the tapedeck.  
  
"Well, the mini-disc, which is only about an inch in diameter, goes into the tapedeck," Matt explained,   
  
"You hit a button, the transmitter zaps what to play to those speakers," Matt points to four speakers   
surrounding the courtyard, hidden in the branches of Massassi trees. "And they boom out the music."  
  
"Yeah... thats what I thought..." Luke said, distracted.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Matt piped up, "Before we fled that ship, we planted a tracker on it, just in case you   
wanted to check it out."  
  
"Maybe..." said the aging teacher, "But it's not like the Jedi to go looking for trouble.  
  
"Yet we always find it." Matt replied.  
  
Matt gazed back out into the crowd, saw Toby dancing with a guy named Fox. He noticed Jaina hanging   
out with the younger Corran Horn's son at the buffet table.   
  
"So, was your ship damaged?" Luke inquired.  
  
"The Intrepid? Nah, she's fine." responded Matt, not really paying attention.   
  
"Did you ever make it down to Zhar?"  
  
"Not really. We were too busy escaping." Matt said, absent mindedly.  
  
Suddenly, the sky became noticeably darker, the moon blotted out. Several of the children gasped, one   
screamed. Matt and Luke glanced up, and saw a very large ship. Matt and Kris recognized it as the ship   
they had been taken aboard only the day before. A hatch on the bottom opened, and droids began to leap   
out, shock absorbers catching their fall. Matt estimated that there were over one hundred.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke called out to them.  
  
"To destroy you." calmly replied a droid wearing red armor, who was, they thought, they captain of the   
'platoon.'  
  
Luke's hand slowly rested on his lightsaber, and he called out to the children of the Jedi Academy, "Don't   
be afraid. If they open fire, return to the temple."  
  
Matt's eyes rested on the lightsaber on the table, beside the tapedeck. Kris had put hers there, so she   
could dance easier.  
  
All at once, the droids reached over their shoulder and drew out small blaster rifles.   
  
"Children," Luke called, "Into the temple."  
  
Kam Solusar and Tionne hustled them into the huge pyramid. Several of the students remained in the   
courtyard. Luke glanced back, and saw who they were.  
  
Ax, Toby, Jacen, Jaina, and Fox. All had their lightsabers in hand, waiting. Seconds later, Kam rejoined   
them.   
  
"Fire!" the commanding droid ordered.  
  
Matt ducked, rolled to the table, and grabbed Kris' lightsaber. He jumped backwards, off the platform.  
  
"Kris!" he yelled, and tossed it. She caught it, and the blue blade sprang to life. Within seconds, Matt's   
own green lightsaber was humming in his hands. As they deflected the bolts, their blades became an   
array of color, moving faster than the eye could see. Luke, the only one still on the stage, was the first to   
take a hit. The rest were right behind the platform, seeking cover. As Luke's blade slowed, blood seeped   
from his leg. Kam Solusar leaped onto the stage, and Fox fell to the ground, bleeding from his shoulder.   
Tionne ran from the temple, her lightsaber flashing. She covered Fox as he made his way to the safety of   
the old ruin. About fifty of the droids had fallen by now. More red laser fire lit up the air as an X-Wing tore   
across the night sky of Yavin 4. The Sith Ship began taking hits, and the hatch the droids had come from   
was closing.   
  
"Yeeeeehaaaaaaa!!!!" came the cry of 13 year old Jedi Student, Anakin Solo, as he sped by overhead in   
his X-Wing.   
  
Matt deflected one last bolt. "Kris, let's go!" He yelled, beginning to run towards the Sith Ship.  
  
"Toby, Ax, you guys cover us!" Kris yelled, following Matt.  
  
The ship was hovering perhaps 30 to 40 feet off the ground, the hatch rapidly closing. Matt shoved all his   
energy into his legs, focusing, concentrating, pulling power from the Force that he would need to make a   
jump that high. He sucked in a mouthful of air and leaped, bairly making it into the ship. Kris was right   
behind him, and she reached up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her into the ship, just as the hatch   
closed, and the room grew dark.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They heard nothing but their shallow breathing as they waited for their eyes to adjust to the dark. Matt   
glanced around, trying to figure out where in the ship they were.  
  
"Now what?" Kris asked.  
  
"You think I know?" Matt retorted, "Sorry... I'm a little jumpy. I think we're in some kind of deploying room.   
I get the feeling that no one comes in here often, other than droids.   
  
"I guess we should try to make it to the bridge. Do you have your wrist Comm?" Kris asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's smashed." Matt frowned, pried off the Comm unit, and dropped it on the floor. It clanged   
noisily.  
  
"Maybe we should try to blow it up," suggested Matt.  
  
"Good idea, except we're on the ship. And it could be in orbit by now. It's not exactly like we could just   
jump ship." Kris pointed out.  
  
Kris sighed, then walked over to the wall. She pressed a glowing panel and the lights flickered on. "Now   
was that hard?"  
  
Without answering, Matt opened a droor on a type of tool chest. It held the tools that are used by various   
R2 units. He yanked another droor open. It was fille with large ball bearings, an inch in diameter. After   
instructing Kris to do the same, Matt filled a pouch around his waist with the steel balls.   
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we're more than likely gonna run into a few Dark Jedi. We don't want to kill them, so we just need   
to get them unconcious." Matt said.  
  
"And the amazing power of ball bearings helps in what way?" Kris asked.  
  
"You throw them. Or hurl them with the Force," Matt explained, in a tone of voice that said "Duh."  
  
Behind them, the large steel door slowly opened. Three red armored droids stood there, blasters drawn.   
Without thinking about it, Matt drew three balls from his pocket and, using the Force as a slingshot, sent   
them hurling into the droid's 'foreheads.' They fell to the ground, blue electricity dancing across their   
bodies. The two young Jedi Knights drug the androids into the deploying room and closed the door from   
the outside.   
  
"I can't feel any life forms around," Kris informed, "I think they keep the humans and droids are kept   
seperate on this ship."  
  
"And we're in the droids part." Matt confirmed. "Wonder what that noise is..."  
  
"Sounds like a factory..." Kris said, frowning. "Why would they need a... the droids! They have a droid   
factory. They didn't find them, they're making them..."  
  
"Would they have blasters in there?" Matt asked.  
  
Kris ran a hand through her hair, "I guess."  
  
Matt increased his pace, trotting to the blast door that th sound was coming from.  
  
As they stepped up to the large, steel door, it opened. Seeing a droid on a command balcony, they   
hurried behind a large piece of equipment.  
  
"The blasters are probably at the end of the 'assembly line'." Kris thought aloud, "And I'm pretty sure we're   
at the beginning.  
  
The observing droid's gaze scanned the area. When he wasn't looking, they leaped behind the next piece   
of machinery. After several more times of this, they were barely down the assembly line at all. They had   
gotten past several machines, but the line was much longer than they thought.  
  
Matt glanced up, scratching his neck. "I have an idea." He pointed to a coverplate in the ceiling. He gently   
pushed it with the Force and moved it over, revealing a space about four feet high. Heating vents.  
  
"I guess the A/C is in the droid section, too," Kris said, "And it travels down to the Sith's quarters..."  
  
"And look..." Matt pointed at the ceiling farther down the line. "There are two more plate's like this. So we   
should be able to get in there and crawl to the end."  
  
"We'll need a distraction while we jump," Kris warned.  
  
Matt thought for a second, then pulled a ball bearing from his pocket. He floated it back down to the first   
machine and hurled it inside of it. A grinding noise was heard, sparks flew everywhere, and the command   
droids, as well as the other fifteen in the long room, ran down to the first machine. They stood beside it,   
looking inside, speaking in their strange mechanical voices.  
  
Kris was barely more than a blur as she leapt into the access hatch to the vent. Matt was right behind   
her.  
  
  
***   
  
"It's c-c-cold..." whispered Matt, crawling behind Kris.  
  
"Cold?" She asked, "You've obviously never been to Hoth."  
  
Kris stopped and Matt bumped into her again. She had stopped twice before, removing a plate, to check if   
they had reached the end yet.  
  
"This is it," she told him, "It appears to be the end... There's another assembly line, though... But I do see   
a large.. uh.. it appears to be a type of.. laundry bag? Filled with blaster rifles, and smaller ones, too." She   
leapt down, followed by her partner. Apparently, the droid on guard duty had went to help fix the machine   
they had sabatoged.   
  
They both snached a small blaster from the huge bag, and continued down the new line, which was   
producing Destroyer Droids. When complete, they could roll into a ball. This allowed them to roll instead   
of walk, which was much faster. They also had built in shield generators and higher powered blaster rifles.  
  
"Hey, could we get some of those shield generators?" Matt joked.  
  
"Actually," said Kris, "I think we can. I don't think they weigh that much, and they should fit around our   
arms."  
  
They reached a machine that attached the generators to the droid frames. Above the machine was a large   
aluminum box containing the shield generators. One at a time, they were sucked from the box and   
clamped around the steel frame of the droids. Matt ignited his lightsaber and held it close to the large box,   
without actually touching it. The thin sheet of aluminum melted like wax and six small generators tumbled   
out.  
  
"Good thing they hadn't refilled it yet," Kris said, "If they had, more would've come out, and that would've   
made a lot of noise.  
  
Matt strapped one of the shield generators onto his right arm and punched a button. A pale, transparent   
blue light surrounded him. "Cool," he said, and de-activated it. When Kris had strapped on hers, she   
punched a panel on the wall, and they left the factory room.  
  
  
***  
  
On their way to the Sith Section, they ran into a slight problem. As they rounded a corner, so did four   
Federaion droids. Matt hurled two ball bearings at them and Kris drew her lightsaber, decapitating the   
other two.  
  
Matt stooped over the two that he had downed. "Excuse me, but I have think you have something that   
belongs to me," he said, pulling the ball bearings from their 'foreheads.'  
  
Ten minutes later, they reached the outside of a room they supposed was a cafeteria. They could hear   
talking inside. The sliding doors had windos at eye level. Kris peaked through one, and saw that the door   
opened to a balcony, above a eating area. Peering closer, on the far wall, she saw a huge rack, from   
which about 70 lightsabers hung.   
  
"This is our lucky day," Kris said, "They're eating, but they don't have their lightsabers with them. This   
door leads to a balcony. Their lightsabers are hanging on the far wall."  
  
Matt looked through the window, summing up the attack they were about to make. He told her his plan,   
and opened the door.  
  
  
Matt and Kris both activated their shield generators. They were surronded by a transparent blue light. They   
drew their blasters, set on high. Matt aimed for the Sith's heads, and Kris did the same. Matt knew that   
one shot couldn't kill you, even on high, but it would knock you out for about half an hour. Tseew! Tseew!   
Tseew! Red laser bolts flew. Matt had taken out 21 of them before they even realized what was going on.   
They began running towards their lightsabers, and Matt began shooting only the ones who did. Realizing   
that they could call their lightsabers to them with the Force, Kris began firing at the weapons hanging on   
the wall.   
  
"Crap," Matt muttered, "My carbine's empty." He dropped his blaster and looked around. Only 12 Dark   
Jedi remained standing. Kris fired three more shots, then dropped hers. Together they leapt off the   
balcony.  
  
"This way!" Kris yelled, heading toward a door marked "Engine Corridor."  
  
Matt's lightsaber flew to his hand, and he swept it through the lock on the door. Kris pushed it open and   
entered as he clipped his Jedi weapon to his belt. He followed her into the corridor. They ran down the   
hallway, which was illuminated only by glowrods hanging from the walls. They reached a door labeled   
"Engine Room" in large, red letters. There was a lock on the side.  
  
"Allow me." Kris said. Her blue lightsaber flashed and the lock dropped. The door slid into the wall.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The small door to the Engine Room closed. Kris quickly walked over to a control panel set into the wall,   
and hit a button, which closed the blast doors. Blast doors are much harder to force open.  
  
"So, what do we do in here?" Matt asked. Kris was already typing on a small keyboard in the center of the   
room.  
  
"Go boom?" she asked, smiling. "Go look at the other monitor, and set the time."  
  
Matt walked around the round control base, to a computer on the other side. The monitor read: Self   
Destruction in: __:__.  
  
Matt typed in: 6:30.  
  
Suddenly, on the loudspeakers, the computer's mechanical voice announced: Self Detonation in six   
minutes.  
  
Kris continued to type on the keyboard, and brought up a map of the ship. Matt studied it, findind a route   
that would take them to the hangar bay. Matt began to pry the shield generator off his arm. Without their   
knowledge, the Blast Doors behind them whished open. In stepped a hooded figure, his face painted with   
black and gray designs. He carried long hilted lightsaber in his hand. Matt looked up as he heard the Dark   
Jedi's lightsaber flicker on.  
  
"Kris, lookout!" he yelled, running towards them. He drew his lightsaber  
  
Matt's green blade sprung to life, catching the red one before it struck Kris. The Dark Jedi slashed several   
times, each time blocked by Matt's own lightsaber. The Sith swung low, catching the top of Matt's   
lightsaber hilt, sheering it off. The lightsaber de-activated, useless. Matt dropped it. Kris had drawn her   
own lightsaber and was calmly walking up behind, and slightly to the right, of the Sith warrior. Without   
warning, the Dark Jedi flicked on the other side of his double-bladed lightsaber and stabbed backwards,   
catching Kris in the belly. It penetrated her stomach, her spinal cord, and finally through her back. She   
stared dumbly at the bright red blade entering her flest. She made a choking sound as blood dribbled from   
her mouth. The Dark Jedi deactivated his lightsaber and she fell to the ground, barely concious.  
  
Self Detonation in two minutes.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," The Sith sneers, leaping out the door.  
  
"Kris!" Matt yells, falling to his knees beside her. He places a hand behind her head.   
  
"Matt..." she whispers. "Get... out of here... its... gonna blow..."  
  
"I can't.." he says, a single tear falling from his eye.  
  
"Yes... you can.." she says, "Take this...." she points to her lightsaber.  
  
Blood dribbles down her chin. She closes her eyes, and her head falls back.  
  
He lies her down on the deck, and picks up her lightsaber, and runs out the door.  
  
  
***  
  
Matt found a hangar bay without any problems. The problem was that all the ships were gone. He ran to   
another hangar, and yet another. He searched seven hangars before finding a ship. It was that same, U   
shaped fighter as he had seen before. The cockpit was that of a TIE Fighter, with two wings sweeping   
forward. He jumped in and started the ignition sequence.  
  
Self Detonation in one minute.  
  
The ship lifted off the deck, slowly heading toward the loading door. It didnt rise as it should. Matt gripped   
the stick of the TIE Runner, reached over to a red panel, lifted it, and pressed the button, activating the   
weapons.   
  
Self Detonation in forty-five seconds.  
  
Matt pressed the button atop the control stick. The green ion blasts ripped through the hull, and Matt's   
ship zipped through the hole, the Twin Ion Engines screaming like a banshee. Matt saw a ship slowing   
ahead, and through the Force, somehow knew it was Kris's killer.   
  
The built in comm in his ship crackled and hissed.  
  
"So I see you survived," came the snarling voice of the evil Jedi.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you," Matt retorted.  
  
"Well, personally, I'm glad," came the reply, "This way I can enjoy destroying you myself."  
  
Without warning, the ship behind them blew, with an ear shattering explosion. Debris flew everwhere. Matt   
was amazed that his ship wasn't hit. He was disapointed that the Dark Jedi's TIE Fighter was also   
undamaged.  
  
The TIE Fighter ahead zoomed upward and looped behind Matt's TIE Runner. Matt grabbed the handle to   
the side of the control stick, and pulled it. His engines shut off and the TIE Fighter raced ahead of him.   
The young Jedi concentrated, and pressed the button. Two green lasers lanced out, but the TIE Fighter   
slid to the left, the beams narrowly missing. The TIE Fighter spun around, firing four shots. Matt got off two   
before getting hit. The Sith was hit as well. Both fled, their ships limping.  
  
"I'll be back for you, Jedi," the Sith snarled.  
  
"And I'll be here waiting," Matt snapped, wanting revenge.  
  
  
***  
  
It took Matt an hour to patch himself into a New Republic frequency. A woman with orange hair flashed on   
a small screen near Matt's knees.   
  
"This is Matt Yomin, Jedi Knight," stated the seventeen year old. He cleared his dry throat.   
  
"And?" the clearly agitated woman asked.  
  
"Could you patch me in with Luke Skywalker? He's on Yavin 4. I think."  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"What about with Leia Organa Solo, then?" he asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I don't have that kind of clearance."  
  
"Umm... Uh... what about Wedge Antilles?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll try..." she muttered.  
  
The orange haired woman faded from the screen. Her face was replaced with that of of Wedge Antilles,   
famous Rogue Squadron pilot and general.   
  
"Who's this?" Wedge questioned.  
  
"I... I'm Matt Yomin," he said, "Jedi Knight."  
  
"Does this have something to do with Luke?"  
  
"Umm.. yeah. See, we were attacked on Yavin. Master Luke told us not to let the ship get away. My   
friend and I jumped on board. We found the engine room and activated the detonation sequence..." Matt   
explained, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"And?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Well, this other guy.. this Sith, thats a Dark Jedi, ran in... He um... He killed my friend. He ran. I narrowly   
escaped in a weird kind of TIE," Matt stated, "I saw the guy that killed my friend out in space. I attacked   
him, he attacked me. Both of our ships were damaged. I need help. I barely found a New Republic   
frequency, but I can't pinpoint one for Yavin 4."  
  
"Uh.. ok," Wedge said, "Don't worry. We'll get a track on you and find you."  
  
All was silent for several minutes. Wedge's office was onscreen. His face re-appeared. "Well.." he said,   
"You're near a planet called Anobis. It's kind of between Yavin and Coruscant, so I'm not really sure who   
to send. Maybe someone from Ithor, since it's not far from there."  
  
"Fine by me," Matt responded.  
  
  
  
Hours later, a sleek cargo ship appeared at starboard. They drifted in close, and a tractor beam lanced out   
and pulled his TIE Runner closer. A voice came on the comm unit.  
  
"Hey, kid. This is Dak Coolex. We'll land on Anobis and let you come aboard. Then we'll take you and   
your ship to Yavin." came a gruff voice. Matt remained silent. "You alive in there?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt responded.  
  
The large Corellian freighter spun around, flew over the wreckage of the Sith ship, and Matt was shocked   
to see the large planet, Anobis. Within ten minutes, Dak Coolex had maneuvered through the wreckage   
and was in the orbit of Anobis. And, within the hour, they had landed and docked.  
  
"So, you're a Jedi Knight?" Dak said, looking at Matt, as if sizing him up.  
  
"Yeah, thats me,"  
  
"You're a kid," Dak argued.  
  
"I'm seventeen." Matt responded.  
  
"And you're a kid," stated Dak.  
  
"Maybe," Matt admitted, "But I am a Jedi Knight."  
  
"Hey, I never said you weren't," Dak said, walking through the crowded streets of Anobis. He was followed   
by his Twi'lek co-pilot, Bandoli Cadmir. They entered a smoke-filled cantina. Music floated off the stage.   
The three of them sat down at the bar.  
  
"Hey," Matt said, "I don't really have time for this."  
  
"I rescued you. Remember that." Dak said, ordering a drink.  
  
"Well, it's not like I would have died without you.." Matt muttered. Bandoli laughed louder than a Wookie.  
  
"We'll only be a few minutes, kid," Dak assured.  
  
"I'm going back to the ship." Matt mumbled, walking out of the cantina.  
  
Matt shoved his hands into pockets of his robes. A kid running down the street bumped into him, a string   
of jewelry in his hands.  
  
"Stop! Get back here, thief!" yelled a shopkeeper.  
  
"Him?" Matt asked, pointing. The shopkeeper nodded.  
  
Matt closed his eyes and the culprit floated into the air and drifted back to them.   
  
"H-How'd you do that?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"I'm a Jedi," replied Matt.   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Luke Skywalker was waiting on the landing pad of the Temple as Dak Coolex's ship slowly settled to the   
ground.  
  
"Kris didn't make it out," Matt announced, his head drooping slightly as he walked down the ramp of the   
ship.  
  
Luke's smile faded. "I.. I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Luke lead Matt into the Temple, and into his small office. Matt sat down in a chair. Luke sat on the edge   
of his desk. "So, what happened?"  
  
And Matt relived the event, barely keeping his emotions under control.  
  
"... and this guy stalked in... he had on black and grey.. I guess it was warpaint, on his face. I saw him   
first and deflected his lightsaber, right when he was about to stab Kris. He slashed my lightsaber to   
pieces... Kris walked up behind him but he ignited a second blade on his lightsaber.. Neither of us saw it   
coming... He.. he killed her..." Matt said, shaking his head. "I knelt down and she told me to go. She told   
me to take her lightsaber and jump ship, before it blew. I found a TIE Runner but then I sensed the guy   
that killed Kris. He was in the ship ahead of me. I attacked and he did, too. We did battle. In the end, we   
were both damaged and I fled. I tried contacting you, but all I could find was a New Republic signal," Matt   
gulped, his mouth dry. He didn't want to relive that day.  
  
"Anyway, the lady said she couldn't patch me in to you. I asked for your sister, she said no. I racked my   
brain and finally thought of General Antilles. He sent Dak Coolex to pick me up." Matt finished, wiping his   
eyes.  
  
When Matt finished his debriefing, he was dismissed. The time was only 19:00, but Matt didn't feel like   
doing anything but sleeping.  
  
  
***  
  
Matt had several dreams mixed with nightmares. They all started the same, he and Kris were sitting in   
one of the old Massassi Temples of Yavin 4, or perhaps on Coruscant. It started peacefully. But then,   
stalking from the darkness, came the hooded Evil Jedi who remained nameless. Matt had begun to call   
him 'The Shadow.' Shadow would creep up behind Kris. Matt shouted to her, but she couldn't hear him.   
Matt couldn't move, he was paralyzed. He could only sit and watch.  
  
Moaning like a zombie, Matt awoke. His robes he had fallen asleep in were soaked with sweat. He sat up   
and buried his face in his hands. The realization that he would never see his best friend again finally sunk   
in. Matt rushed out of his room and out of the Temple. The cool, damp night air hit him. Matt covered his   
mouth, suddenly feeling sick. He slowly walked over to a large boulder and sat. He subconciously moaned   
again, fell to the ground, and vomited. Rolling over, onto his back, Matt dried his face on the sleeve of his   
robe.  
  
Matt lied on the grass in the small courtyard for what seemed like hours, his shallow breathing mixing with   
the sound of the jungle. A twig snapped. Matt glanced in that direction, in time to see a shadow swiftly   
flitter into the forest. Matt was on his feet in a nanosecond, his lightsaber humming. He glanced around,   
and then at the lightsaber vibrating in his hand. Kris's lightsaber. Matt flicked it off and ran a hand through   
his short, dark hair. He slid the lightsaber in a pocket of his robe and heaed back to his room.  
  
  
***  
  
Thirteen year old Jedi Student Anakin Solo sat down in a chair in his uncle's office.  
  
"What's up, Uncle Luke?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well," Luke said, "I'm a little worried about Matt. I fear that he will try to hunt down Kris's.. killer.." Luke   
cleared his throat, "I think we should let him go, but not necessarily alone."  
  
"You want me to go with him?" asked Anakin, shocked.  
  
"Not with him. I want you to follow him. Make sure he stays out of trouble. He may not be thinking   
clearly." Luke explained.  
  
"Why not Jacen or Jaina?" pressed Anakin.  
  
"I have another.. assignment.. for them. Something happened last night. I'll explain later."  
  
  
***  
  
Luke Skywalker stepped onto the brightly lit stage. The joyful aura that was around the courtyard merely   
days before had vanished. Anakin, Luke, and Matt were the only ones who knew of Kris's death, but the   
sense of pain and suffering was in the air.  
  
"I really hate doing this.." he muttered. He cleared his throat. "I have some bad news. Valin Horn, a nine   
year old student here, is missing. We have reason to believe he was kidnapped. Corran,"  
  
Corran Horn stepped onto the stage. "I have been having strange dreams in the past two weeks,"   
confessed Valin's father. "I had dreams... visions... of children here. They were playing and training. But   
Valin wasn't there. And for the past six hours, I've heard... his voice... pleading for help."  
  
"So," Luke said, "The New Republic has notified all of the planets in it's jurisdiction to watch for him. But   
we have formed a search party. Corran Horn, Valin's Father, will lead a group of seven Jedi. Kam Solusar,   
Jedi Master, as well as Tionne, Jedi Knight, will go. Along with them, five Jedi Students will go: Jacen,   
Jaina, Toby, Ax, and Fox."  
  
"That's all that's searching for him?" piped a young girl named Chas, who was very close to Valin.  
  
"No," Luke said, "Others will be as well. Valin's grandfather, Booster Terrik, is searching."  
  
"Is he the one with the Star Destroyer?" she asked, her voice squeaking. Luke nodded.  
  
  
The group of eight Jedi boarded a large ship owned by Corran Horn. After it gained its clearance, the   
thrusters fired, and it floated off the ground. Afterburners split into the air, and the ship rocketed off into the   
sky.  
  
  
***  
  
Training for that day was canceled. Everyone headed to the entertainment room, where they spent hours   
searching the HoloNet for a ransom or a clue. Everyone, that is, except Anakin.  
  
  
Anakin reached into his closet and pulled out an extra robe and other necessities. He packed rations and   
other foods, snatched up his leather duffel bag.  
  
Anakin trotted to the hangar bay. He walked over to his X-Wing and slung his bag over his shoulder. He   
leapt, used the Force to hurl him up, and landed on the wing. He walked over the engine, over the hole   
where the R2 Unit would be, and leaped over the cockpit. Bending over. Anakin rapped on the thick glass-  
plastic and it popped open. He grabbed the headrest of the chair and pulled, revealing a hidden   
compartment. He slung his bag into it, closed the cockpit, and jumped down.   
  
Anakin's eyes swept the hangar bay and landed on Matt's ship. He spent an hour searching for a place to   
hide a tracking device on the Intrepid. After hiding it in the landing dock, beside the hydraulic valve, he   
headed back to his room.   
  
Anakin reached his room and pulled off his Jedi robes. He reached back into his closet and pulled his tan   
colored flightsuit off its hanger. He dressed in it quickly, and then strapped on his belt. He slid his blaster   
into its holster and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He quickly pulled on his robes over the flightsuit (so   
that no one would suspect that he is leaving) and jogged out of the room.  
  
  
***  
  
Matt slipped his bag over his shoulder and jogged to the hangar. He climbed the boarding ramp to the   
Intrepid, and reached toward the keypad to enter the door code. His finger slipped and hit 'open' and the   
door opened. "Crappy cleaning droids...," he muttered, "Forgetting to lock the door.."  
  
He walked inside his ship and tossed his bag into the co-pilot's chair. He started the launch sequence and   
fired the thrusters, making sure not to engage the noisier sublight engine. When he was a safe distance   
away, he fired the afterburners and blasted out of the orbit of Yavin 4.  
  
  
Anakin activated his R2 unit and lead it to the X-Wing. He used the Force to lift the droid and effortlessly   
ease it into the droid comvee. He leapt into the cockpit and fired the engines of the sleek ship. He zipped   
quickly out of the hangar.  
  
"Fiver," Anakin spoke to the droid, "Open the tracking program,"  
  
Fiver beeped a responce and a gridmap appeared, with a green light and a red one. The green was him,   
the red was Matt. It showed he was heading to a small planet called Gamorr.   
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Matt punched in the coordinates to Gamorr and the stars blurred as he entered hyperspace. He climbed   
out of the pilot's chair and walked to a small room in the rear of the ship. He had sensed earlier that the   
Shadow (the Sith) was heading to Gamorr, now he was going to make sure. He also wanted to check out   
what kind of ship he was going to be facing. He sat down at a small portable computer database and   
opened the HoloNet. He accessed the Net Crossreference on New Republic Intelligence and entered his   
identification. Matt hacked through the supposedly impenetrable firewall within minutes, and was   
controlling the telescopes of the largest observatory in the Universe, which was on Correlia. He aimed it in   
the direction of Gamorr and recorded a video feed of the planet's orbit. Disconnecting from the HoloNet, he   
closed all programs but the video feed. He slowed it down and deleted the frames containing   
obstructions.(Such as Meteors) He increased the magnification and saw a black, ominous ship   
approximately one tenth the size of a Victory-Class Star Destroyer.  
  
"Big ship..." Matt muttered.  
  
He closed the program and walked back to the bridge of the ship. Matt sat down in the pilot's chair and   
de-activated the torpedoes and missles. He had no chance with a ship that size, meaning he was going to   
have to infiltrate.  
  
Matt sighed. He had a two day trip and nothing to do. He glanced out the viewport and quickly became   
bored. Completely white. Hyperspace.   
  
"I wonder how long it takes for cabin fever to set in.." Matt graoned. He climbed out of his seat and to the   
practice room. He sat down in a bulky X-Wing flight simulator. Matt keyed in the code for the Death Star   
Trench Run.   
  
His ship entered the trench, dodging heavy laser fire. He took out three ion turrets and did a barrel roll,   
deflecting a blast from an ion cannon. He strafed a TIE Fighter as it zoomed by. It's left wing crumpled and   
crashed into a laser turret, demolishing it. He snapped his right airbrake on, zooming around the first   
corner. And almost flew head on into a laser turret. Matt barely had time to dodge, before taking out the   
two behind them. One of his squadron members couldn't dodge the turret as he rounded the corner. His   
screams echoed out of the speakers and through the halls of the Intrepid. Several minutes later, he   
rounded the third and final corner. A light blinked, signaling that there was an enemy ship behind him. He   
tried everything he knew, but couldn't lose the TIE Fighter.  
  
"I can't shake him." Matt calmly said into the microphone, the phrase that signaled the computer (playing   
his squadron) to help him out. But he was the only one left in Rogue Squadron. Suddenly, laser fire   
erupted into the ship behind, and a Wookie roar came over the intercom. (The manufacturers wanted to   
make the game as real as possible) The Millenium Falcon zipped out of view, just as Matt closed in on his   
target. He locked on his torpedoes and emptied his load, sending the eight missles flying toward the   
ventilation shaft.   
  
Matt dropped the controls and watched the screen as the video played. The X-Wing looped out of the   
trench and the Death Star exploded. His points tallied and he had a record score, recieving 20000 'credits'   
for getting the Millenium Falcon to appear, which was near impossible to do. Matt wiped the sweat from   
his eyes and climbed out of the simulation chamber. Matt glanced at his chrono. (A Chrono is a watch.)   
and saw that it was 2000 hours. (10:00 PM) He headed to the showering facility to get ready for bed.  
  
  
***  
  
Anakin glanced at his fuel gage. One third of his fuel supply remained. He punched a button and the stars   
slowed, as he dropped out of hyperspace. He adjusted his coordinates slightly and fired his thusters,   
heading for the nearest planet, Kessel.   
  
Anakin pulled up a chart on his scanner, showing the distance between Yavin and Kessel. He didn't think   
he would have used that much fuel so fast. He shrugged, and closed the chart.  
  
The small planet came into view, and his comm buzzed. He picked it up and clicked it on.   
  
"Identify yourself and your purpose." commanded the voice.  
  
"I am Jedi Anakin Solo. I am on an diplomatic mission, heading to the planet Rodia. Need refueling.   
Requesting permission to land." Anakin said, thinking that they didn't need to know his real mission.  
  
"Permission granted, Solo," the voice grunted.  
  
Anakin fired his thrusters, carefully maneuvering around the many ships surrounding the planet (Kessel is   
a spice mining planet. Many ships hauling the stuff are present) Anakin knew it was dangerous to land on   
Kessel soil. The Jedi didn't have that good of a reputation there, but he doubted he would have enough fuel   
to reach Barabi. He could have gone to Honoghr. Mon Calamari was close, but too far in the opposite   
direction. So Kessel it was. Anakin finally made it into the atmosphere, and fired his thrusters, sending   
him spiraling down to a spaceport on the planet.  
  
  
Anakin instructed his R2 unit to stay put and he hopped out of his X-Wing. He walked over to a service bar   
and sat down. A wookie grunted and sat on the stool beside him.   
  
"Does anyone know where I can get fuel?" asked Anakin. The wookie laughed and said something which   
Anakin thought was "You still use liquid fuel?" (Most ships run on energy, not fuel) and pointed to a.. a..   
Well, Anakin didn't know what it was. It was short and orange and had wings which it was fluttering around   
on. It looked very disgusting, with a long, drooping nose. However, it was standing near several large fuel   
tanks. Anakin walked over to him and explained his predicament. The.. thing filled his ship with fuel.  
  
"That will be 3000 chips." it said.  
  
Anakin swore to himself. He only had 1500 in New Republic Credits. He closed his eyes for a minute and   
thought of something. He slowly passed his hand in front of the creature. "But I have already paid you."  
  
"You have already paid me.." The creature muttered. Anakin hurriedly walked back to his X-Wing. He   
gulped. Anakin wanted to be gone before the creature realized what had happened. He fired the thrusters   
without getting permission to take off, and blew into the upper orbit of Kessel.   
  
  
Once outside the orbit of Kessel, Anakin maneuvered past all the freighter ships. He keyed up the   
coordinates to Gamorr, and sat back in his chair. He smiled, his eyes lighting up. Though he had seen it   
many times, he never grew tired of watching the conversion of real space to hyperspace. The many   
thousands of stars blurred together and became white nothinness.  
  
  
***  
  
Matt walked into his quarters on the Intrepid. He pulled on a black and blue designed shirt that he had   
purcased on Coruscant. Pulling back the blankets, he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= Dream Sequence =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Matt ignited his lightsaber, running at the Sith who had killed his best friend. His enemy's red lightsaber   
flashed and sparks flew as they met in the air. Matt slashed at the warrior, who ducked. Without warning,   
the Sith disengaged his lightsaber and Matt struck. But before his humming blade could strike the evil   
being, his image faded and was replaced with that of Kris. Before Matt could stop, his blade sliced   
through her. She fell to the ground, blood seeping from her severed legs. He could do nothing but stare   
into her icy blue eyes.  
  
"Matt.." she whispered, "Matt... you killed me.."  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt awoke to his own strange, choking voice. He looked down at his shaking hand.   
Matt wiped his forehead. Once again he had awoken from a nightmare, drenched in his own sweat. "I... I'm   
sorry..." he whispered into the dark.  
  
  
***  
  
Anakin almost jumped a foot out of his seat. He bumped his head on the glass roof of the cockpit. He had   
seen a vision. A vision that he believed was unintentionally sent throughout the universe by Matt. He   
closed his eyes and tried to recall it. Anakin needed to know what was going through Matt's mind. He   
concentrated and saw Matt attacking a black and grey faced warrior. That warrior disappeared and was   
replaced by an image of Kris, bleeding. That image faded and was replaced by the horrible scream that   
had awoken him.   
  
"He's gone mad..." Anakin said aloud, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Intrepid dropped out of hyperspace right on schedule. Matt slipped on his flightsuit, attaching Kris's   
lightsaber to his belt. He ran to the bridge of the ship. He created a technical firewall and opened the   
stealth program. The Intrepid disappeared from every tracking program that had a lock on him. Matt   
reached out with the Force but could only feel one life form on the large, ominous ship. The Sith. He   
couldn't see Matt's ship on his sensors, but if he looked out a viewport... and there was no way that the   
evil warrior could just not sense him. Oh yeah, he knew Matt was coming. Matt slowly drew nearer to the   
larger ship. He landed and docked, just as the hangar bay doors closed. Matt lowered the ramp on his   
ship and climbed out. He leapt twenty feet onto a balcony which lead to the core of the ship. He slowly   
stalked his way to the bridge, where his opponent was waiting. Unknown to Matt, Anakin Solo would drop   
from hyperspace, in his X-Wing, only minutes from then. Still he continued his walk to the bridge. The   
blast door whished open.   
  
Matt stepped onto the bridge, which was covered in a strange fog. The lights were dimmed. Matt glanced   
at a hooded figure standing across the room.  
  
"So, you have found me," accused the Sith. "And I have to ask: Any questions?"  
  
"Just one," Matt answered, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name? My name is Nal Darkbisk. And you are?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare," Matt said truthfully.  
  
"I am shaking in my little spaceboots," the Sith named Nal joked.  
  
Matt drew his lightsaber, the blue blade slicing through the fog. He barely had time to dodge as Nal flung a   
large crate at him. Matt dropped to the ground and rolled toward Nal, stabbing upward. He missed, and   
wrapped his legs around Nal's, twisting him to the ground.   
  
Nal leapt off the ground just as Matt's foot swept under him. Nal snapped his lightsaber from under his   
cloak and the red blade flared to life.  
  
Matt was off the floor in seconds, his lightsaber connecting with Nal's. Matt forced his down, positioning it   
in a strange way. Both lightsabers were aimed at the floor, each warrior forcing their strength and weight   
into the push of his lightsaber. Matt flicked his lightsaber off and the Sith's lighsaber swung in a high arc   
to Matt's left (Matt's left, Nal's right) Nal stumbled and Matt leapt into the air, roundhouse kicking the Sith.   
  
Nal flew through the air, the force of the blow cracking hiw jawbone. He crashed noisily into the ship's   
comuter database control center. He got up wearily. Nal turned to the computer and typed in a few   
commands.  
  
BioRythyms synchronizing... ... ... ... BioRythyms synchonized. The speakers blared.  
  
"What the..?" Matt started.  
  
Nal leapt into the air, flying toward Matt, his red lightsaber twirling in his hand like a baton. Matt dropped   
to he ground and kicked upward, missing the the Sith by an inch. Nal landed, his back toward Matt.   
Reaching out with the Force, Matt hurled an invisible barrier at Nal, tossing him into the wall like a rag   
doll. The Sith's dual bladed lightsaber clattered to the ground. Matt reached out his hand and the   
lightsaber flew to his palm. He hung the lightsaber on his back side of his belt, and slowly stalked over to   
the Sith lying on the deck.  
  
Matt's blue blade made a strange sound, like lightning, as he engaged it.   
  
"If you strike me down," said Nal, "Then you become me."  
  
Matt spun the lightsaber in his fingers and stabbed down. The blade pierced into the Sith's heart,   
destroying him. His head fell back, limp.  
  
Matt deactivated his lightsaber and clippped it to his belt. He glanced up as the overhead speakers   
clicked on.  
  
BioRythyms lost. Searching... searching... searching... BioRythyms not found. Engaging Central   
Core Command in five...  
  
Matt eyes scrunched together in confusion.  
  
Four...  
  
Realization dawned on him, and his eyes grew wide in terror, then back to their normal size, as he   
accepted his fate.  
  
Three...  
  
  
***  
  
Anakin Solo emerged from Hyperspace just as the battle onboard began. He activated his thrusters and   
accidentally brushed his hand against the Hyperspace panel. The pre-set coordinates were deleted.  
  
"Whoops..." Anakin muttered, "No time to fix that now..."  
  
He circled around the huge black ship, searching for a docking bay. Squinting, he barely saw one, but the   
blast doors were closed. No way to get on the ship. Yet he could sense Matt was aboard...  
  
He'd just have to wait for Matt to come out. He focued his senses on what was going on inside, and felt   
two tremendous powers, both teeming with anger. Anakin sensed a tremondous growth in the Force   
nearby, and guessed someone had called on it for greater strength... and now he sensed fear. Was Matt   
about to win? Or was he about to die? He wasn't sure, although he didn't think Matt would be the type that   
got frightened that easily. It was hard to recognize Matt, he had changed so much in the last five days.  
  
One of the life forces he sensed earlier dwindled in strength, but was still alive. He had a sudden vision of   
Matt, his lightsaber spinning. He stabbed downward, ending the life of the Sith. Anakin felt a tiny line of life   
dwindle away.  
  
Anakin focused, concentrating to his full potential. He had to try to connect to Matt... He sensed relief,   
mixed with victory in the Jedi Knight. But, mere seconds later, it was reduced to fear, then shear terror. It   
faded as quickly as it came, but a small amount still lingered on.   
  
Anakin stared intently at the ship as small red cracks became visible on it's surface. "What the...?"   
Anakin asked, holding his breath. The ship blew apart in a tremendous explosion. Another life winked out   
of existance, and debris was thrown everywhere. Aftershocks rocked everything in space for miles around.  
  
The stabilizers in Anakin's X-Wing blew out, and it began to shake. A piece of the shattered hull flew into   
the bottom of the X-Wing, flinging it upwards. Anakin was thrown out of his seat and smashed his head   
into the canopy. He was aware of the blood gushing from his temple before he blacked out, his head   
falling onto the Hyperspace panel. His chin depressed the engage button, and the computer randomly   
chose a coordinate. The stars blurred together, and the X-Wing entered Hyperspace, hurtling into the   
unknown.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
